


Lucky Me

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluff without Plot, Fuck Canon, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Revan's turn to tend to her and Bastila's daughter when she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Me

Rys groans, shifting in her sleep as their daughter’s cries gradually rouse her from sleep. “Nooooo,” she mumbles, pulling her wife closer and burying her face in Bastila’s hair. 

 “It’s _your_ turn,” Bastila murmurs, gently shoving her away, disentangling their limbs. “Go check on her.” 

 “Fair’s fair. I guess I’ll go tend to our little turd factory,” Rys grumbles, 

 “ _Rys.”_

_“_ I mean, ‘bundle of joy’.” 

 “ _Go,”_ Bastila says firmly, giving Rys a dismissive wave before cocooning herself in the sheets, twisting them around her as she curls in on herself into a ball. 

 “Right, right. I’m on it.” Rys ties her robe and steps into her slippers, trudging to the nursery with bleary eyes to peer into her daughter’s crib. 

 “To what do I owe the pleasure on this fine evening, you delightful little monster?” she says, reaching down to offer baby Lera her hand. 

 Lera immediately takes hold of her mother’s finger, gripping it like a vice but still screaming her lungs out. 

 “Hmm? Not talking, I see. Looks like I’ll have to try some more aggressive negotiation techniques.” Rys scoops her daughter up in her arms, supporting her head in the crook of her elbow, and gently bouncing from her knees in an attempt to sooth her. She checks the clock on the wall. 

 “Four hours? That’s a new record. Good for you. Soon enough you’ll learn how to sleep properly through the night and I can get back to having fun with your mother. It’s hard to come running at the slightest bit of crying when you’re wrist-deep in–well, that’s a conversation we should probably have when you’re a little older. Don’t want to emotionally scar you just yet. Or ever. ‘Never’ sounds good.” 

 Lera hiccups, taking a deep, shuddering breath, calming down just a bit. Rys takes a seat in the nursery’s rocking chair, hugging her daughter to her chest, rocking back and forth. And Lera promptly grabs a fistful of her mother’s hair and _tugs_ , cooing in delight. 

 “Ow! Dammit, that was an amateur’s mistake. I should have known you’d strike for my one weakness. You little _rascal_ , you  _know_ my hair’s only down at night and took advantage of the opportunity. We’ll make a ruthless conqueror of you yet.” 

 Lera burbles happily in response, trying to fit Rys’s hair in her mouth and slobbering all over everything in the process. 

 “Euughhhh,” Rys grumbles, gently extracting her hair from her daughter’s tiny hands and mouth. She wipes her hand on her robe, getting rid of most of the slobber, looking down lovingly on Lera’s red, puffy, scrunched up little face. 

“You know, you’re so lucky you’re adorable and I love you, you little monster. I hope you appreciate that no one else in the entire  _galaxy_ could get away with the shit you pull.”


End file.
